


The Moon's Darkest Side

by y_oona



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVEN THOUGH IM KINDA LATE, Hybrid!Junhui, Inspired by Selena Gomez's Wolves, Spoopy time, Vampire! Seungcheol, Vampire!Hansol, Vampire!Minghao, Werewolf!Johsua, Werewolf?Jeonghan, jisol maybe?, side junhao, the summary sucks I'm sorry it's been a while, there's only mild violence in the first chapter, this gonna be angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_oona/pseuds/y_oona
Summary: Last time period he was a play writer. The other one he's a coffee shop owner. This one he's an author. And he can only wonder what Seungcheol has been.They search, and wonder for years on years, just to find each other. But the only thing they know for sure is that they're both looking at the darkest side of the moon, thinking of one another and how they can't be together.





	The Moon's Darkest Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Wolves - Selena Gomez and the angst in life. This takes place around the 1800s btw. Like Europe area.  
> (I just went back to fix some stuff because life and I messed up.)

* * *

_Pain. It’s the only word that comes to mind when he gains an ounce of consciousness. Extreme pain. But then all at once, it washes out of him, leaving him._

_He wakes only to feel so much lighter than he’s used to. But his clothes are tattered, and there are blood stains all around his chest. What exactly had happened?_

_The last thing he remembers doing was him in battle. It was all or nothing and he was ready to give up everything. He was tired. Exhausted and maybe even hopeless._

_Then he saw him._

_A man with skin so pale it seemed unreal. Ethereal if anything._

_Snapping back to reality, he feels himself being dragged out of the bed._

_“Come on, wake up we must go,” he hears whispers as the tugging on his arms persist._

_What he wants to ask of them is just a little bit more time to rest but only low grumbles come out of him._

 

 

 

 * * *

 

 

 

 

He lives for the dramatics. Some question if he’s the illegitimate child of Shakespeare, though it is a reach. Maybe if he wasn’t so foreign and a son of a servant that he’d believe it. 

But as he basks in the moonlight with his lover next to him he contemplates on the possibility of being Shakespeare reincarnated. Grand gestures and forbidden love enthralled him.

Even if he wanted to keep a low profile, everybody in the village knew of him. The unmistakably androgynous beauty one of the rich men was able to obtain out of a trade of goods — fifteen shillings and a goat for him and his mother three years ago.

But only two years ago did he meet him. A man who was a little while older than him.

 

He was sent out at dusk when one sheep had run from the herd. He wasn’t allowed back until the lost animal was found.

The jungle little ways from the village are dense, trees and a large river one could easily get lost in. There was no doubt in his mind that he was lost – although it probably won’t take him that long to find his way back. The light was slipping away from him as the sun drew lower. There is a high chance of him being stuck in the jungle for the night – it wouldn’t bother him much though – if this godforsaken sheep keeps evading him.

Crunching along the faded trail above the dead leaves he brushes his long hair out of his face, stopping in his tracks when he sees a large lump from under a pile. 

Praying to whoever is up there he hopes that it isn’t his lost sheep. He didn’t need the worries of not bringing back is owner’s sheep and wondering where he’d be sleeping for the next week. As he approached it he could see the noticeable dark coat of the animal. Not meaning to feel so relieved that there was a dead animal but it’d save him the troubles of somehow being blamed for the death of a sheep.

But something was remarkably off about the whole situation. Why would a hunter leave a perfectly good boar to just rot? It took common sense to realize an animal did not kill it since they’d have no sense to bury it and it’d be much gorier than what it was. He knew for certain that it was not sleeping since there was no sign of breathing.

“What are you doing out here alone?”

Nearly jumping out of his skin, he spins around almost tripping on his own feet. He sees a man, a man so unfamiliar. Was there a village across the jungle that he does not know about? The man had hair as dark as the night sky and skin as pale as the moonlight. The way he dressed was a far cry from what he was made to wear which made it all the more confusing. 

This man looked like him. Of course, not identical; there was no feature that was even slightly similar, just the dark black hair. He knew only because he is one. A foreigner from a far land.

“I’m searching for a sheep. Have you seen it? I’m not allowed to return without it.”

It’s odd truthfully. The way this man is looking at him as if he’s an anomaly he’s trying to figure out. His stance is defensive as if he’s ready to run like the long-haired man is some threat.

“What’s your name?”

Peculiar. “I haven’t spoken my name in a while, good sir. I am not allowed.”

“But it’s only us here, nobody but I can hear it,” He says and it’s almost like a whisper. “What is the name your mother gave you?”

Eyes glinting only a bit, he inhales deeply before releasing his breath, senses alert. “Yoon Jeonghan… sir.”

The name draws a reaction out of the stranger which is quite odd. He knows his name isn’t the most ordinary but there’s no reason for this type of shock.

“Well that explains why the poor animal isn’t anywhere near you,” The stranger straightened himself, “You’re from the Yoon pack?”

Something claws inside of him when he hears the mystery man utter those words. He raises his walls, pupils sharpening significantly.

“You’re a long way from home now aren’t you,” He challenges, “Did the little pup get captured?”

“Our village was raided,” Jeonghan says, “Took my mother and I from the pack.”

“I’d like to think similarly,” The stranger relaxes, “Choi Clan. Our bond isn’t quite as tight-knit as those of dogs like you. But we made it work,” Stepping forward causing Jeonghan to take a step back, he chuckles, “I’m not going to hurt you. I’m Seungcheol.”  
“How’d you get on this side of the continent?”

“Same as you,” he nods, “Although I took significant damage on the way here. Was out and starving for months until we docked. Got my fill then and there.”

Jeonghan’s breath hitches. He’s heard rumors going around the villages and the towns over, they speak of a mass murder, an insane one going around stabbing people in the neck, some claim a band of pirates, but as soon as Jeonghan and his mother got wind of it, but they knew better. It only took one starving vampire to kill dozens.

The Choi clan. Notorious ones they are. One wouldn’t think that a group of vampires would be as selective and exclusive as they were. And gruesome.

Jeonghan has heard stories about them. Groups like them are rare for vampires for they are heard to roam alone. Whoever was the one pulling the strings behind the group of vampires must be one hell of a person. Not allowing the members to feast on anyone for a period of time, leading to some going near rabid. Those who go rabid are killed. Only the strongest and most self-control are allowed to stay. And when they did allow them to feast, it’d end in mass causalities.

“Why haven’t you escaped? I’m sure wolves of your kind are able to overtake a couple of humans,” The vampire quips, but his eyes fill with mischief, “Unless you can’t… How long have you been here?”

“one year.”

“And how old are you?”

“Eighteen.”

More shock is clear on Seungcheol’s face. He looks up at the night sky, the moon at its waxing phase. From his prior knowledge of werewolves, the one before him is definitely an anomaly. Wolves begin shifting at seventeen.

“Is your mother aging?”

Jeonghan’s jaw locks. So long as a werewolf shifts into their wolf form, they can still look their youthful age. But his mother hasn’t shifted since their captivity. She sets one sheep free every now and then to allow Jeonghan the freedom to do so.

“We are not like your kind. We don’t possess the speed and the reliance of someone’s blood to stay alive. In terms, we are stronger than humans, but we are, in simpler terms, mortal. My mother and I have no way of escaping. We can kill our captor, that’s no doubt, but one must know when to fight back and when to wait.”

“Like now, you are not fighting back. Why?”

“Because you possess no threat. You’re just as lost as I.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

They met like that often. At night when Jeonghan is sent out for late errands or to find an unheard sheep. Jeonghan knew that was the only time Seungcheol would be able to walk amongst them. It was like a nice little secret. Somebody else to share his worries with about what kind of life there is to live.

 

The unlikely friends have gotten to know each other. Jeonghan has learned that Seungcheol has been roaming this part of the earth for nearly two decades. He always mentioned how he could easily go back to his home in the far-off lands but that’s like going back to a different kind of captor.

“What about you?” Seungcheol strides next to him as he takes on of the sacks Jeonghan is made to carry back to his owner’s property. “Why are you and your mother waiting? You have the power and if you just so much as ask, I’d be willing to get my fill. There are trains to take you far. So why not leave?”

“That’s how we were taught,” Jeonghan adjusts his sack, “When one strays too far from the pack, stay in the general area so it won’t take too long to refind you. And although we were abducted, my mother has no doubts that they are coming to get us.”

“What makes you think that they’re coming for you wolf?”

“I do not know how much you know about wolves and our livelihood, but one thing is for sure, they would not let mother alpha and the beta of the pack alone to rot.”

An amused smile plays on Seungcheol’s lips, “So I’ve befriended a wolf with a title now. Marvelous.”

“Is that such a bad thing?”

“If you feel the same way I do, then yes.”

There’s a stall in their conversation. He knew what Seungcheol was talking about.

The two saw each other as much as they could. Even on uncertain days, Seungcheol would wait by the outskirts of the woods, still deep enough to where a wolf couldn’t smell him out. He’d wait until dawn breaks to where he’d retreat back to his home, sullen that he did not get to see his wolf friend. But the next time he’d see him, Jeonghan would apologize if he sensed that he had waited.

Their relationship teeters a lot. Most definitely, the two of them are passed the acquaintance line. Friendship is a given but occasionally, they’d stray far from that territory. Nothing physical, but some comments will catch each other off guard or one will stare for a little longer than what is needed to which the other will stare back. Neither did anything about it, but it’s the fact that both acknowledged it, but refused to act on it.

Call it forbidden, maybe even illegal to their kind, it was even unheard of. Much like how vampires and werewolves and any kind of magical creature is a myth to the human mind, different species being with each other is just as big of a myth as shapeshifters – which are very much real.

“Should I not feel the same as you?”

“It’d be quite wrong if you did.”

Both stop a kilometer away from Jeonghan’s destination. What is one supposed to say? It’s in their nature to not be together. They’re created to clash. But yet here they are. Standing side by side, no malice in sight, just the undying urge to know more.

“What If I do?”

Seungcheol brushes his long hair away from his face and tucks it behind his ear. He catches a glimpse of a tattoo behind it. It was like a warning sign. A reminder that Jeonghan is a wolf. He was not supposed to get close at all. Except Jeonghan was just too tempting.

 

*

 

“You reek.”

“I had just run errands-”

“Of blood and wine.”

Hands froze as he unpacks the food into the wooden cabinets, he can hear his mother seething.

“So, our hunch was true wasn’t it. That it wasn’t some serial killer. There’s a vampire with our vicinity. You’ve been interacting with it, haven’t you?” His mother hisses softly, trying her best not to wake their owner.

Jeonghan clenches and unclenches his jaw, not wanting to answer. He didn’t enjoy the way his mother continuously referred to Seungcheol as an object and not as a living – technically living – thing.

“Son I know you, curious by nature but stay away from that monster. You can’t trust those vampires,” Urges gripping Jeonghan’s arms, almost pleading.

Ever since Jeonghan was little he was curious. He’d befriend little fairies and shifters near their area even though it was against his father’s wishes.

 

 

But he didn’t stay away. And his mother knew that. Even after two years, his mother had figured. She knew he lied to her but he seemed brighter than before. He did not dread waking up and if this vampire was simply a pastime, who was she to refuse.

The owner had become a bit more lenient on them, allowing them some downtime since he was growing old. Jeonghan would take that time to leave at night to meet with his other.

There was no real label they can call themselves. More than friends less than married. Who knows what that is.

They’d meet each other half way most days, a spot by the river.

The first time Jeonghan had shifted into his wolf form in front of him there was a sense of urgency and hesitation. He was scared that facing what he really was in front of his natural enemy would kick-start his animalistic instincts.

Yet when it happened, it seemed that Seungcheol became more enthralled. He had stepped closer to the large animal, running his fingers through his fur.

“Animal shifters have always intrigued me,” The vampire had said, “It’s amazing.”

 

The trust between them had grown. Their forbidden love remaining for only the stars and the sky to see.

 

Occasionally, Seungcheol would bring him back to where he stayed. The first time he did that Jeonghan was shocked. It was an old abandoned house. It was rather large, he had no doubt in his mind that Seungcheol had probably drunk the owner’s blood and in his own mind “inherited” the house.

He was nineteen when he let Seungcheol take him. It was foreign to both of them. It’s a new level of intimacy that neither has experienced. There was trust between them even in the new setting. Jeonghan could only guess that it’d hurt and hope that it’d feel better. Being what they are, they have an abnormally high pain tolerance but that doesn’t mean they won’t feel anything.

That night was special. Seungcheol finally realized that he truly wasn’t alone.

 

*

 

"Will you love me forever?” Seungcheol asks tracing random shapes into Jeonghan’s back.

“Forever is a long time.”

“Will you?”

“As long as you love me too.”

 

*

 

His mother had been appalled, to say the least. Not only did her son, the beta of her pack, get tangled – literally – with a vampire, but allowed a vampire man to take his virtue.

“The vampire you’ve been seeing is a man?!” She nearly stabs through the wooden countertop when Jeonghan re-enters the house.

“Is that so wrong?”

“Next thing you know, you’re letting him bite you! I’ll end you right here right now if that were to ever happen boy, you hear me!” She yells, pushing the greening into a pot, “I am doing my best to keep you away from the cities, so they don’t separate us and put you in one of those factories. Yet here you are; willing to be with a freak of nature.”

 

*

 

Still, to this day, his mother does not approve of the relations between her son and the vampire. But she tolerates it.

 

* 

 

Jeonghan’s world comes crashing down one night.

He’s with Seungcheol, both lying next to each other at their usual spot by the river, looking up at the twinkling stars, soaking up each other’s company. When all of a sudden, every single hair on Jeonghan’s body raise. Seungcheol must have sensed something is wrong as well as he sits up at the same time.

“Run Seungcheol,” Jeonghan says in a hurry as he clambers to stand.

Not even a second later, his lover is pushing him aside as he pounces, transforming into a wolf just in time to tackle—

Another?

Jeonghan’s white fur clashes with the new brown and grey. Seungcheol could only watch in shock as he tries to stand, refusing to take his eyes off of the scene that’s occurring before him.

As the two wolves separate from each other, Jeonghan becomes incredibly defensive in front of the vampire; his stance radiates protective. He snarls at the new wolf, not wanting it to come any closer. The two wolves stand there, face to face. There’s no doubt in Seungcheol’s mind that this wolf is from the same pack.

Both dogs transform back into a human at the same time. Seungcheol immediately throwing his cloak over Jeonghan’s exposed body as he tries to look everywhere except at the bare man in front of him.

“Why are you protecting that savage?”

“It’s been a couple of years since I’ve seen you and the first thing you do is attack someone?”

“Your mother tells me you’ve been confiding in this vampire. Is that true? Betraying your pack-”

“I’ve done no such thing. Seungcheol means absolutely no harm.”

“He’s going to kill you!”

“No, I’m not,” Seungcheol says abruptly, “Ummm… hello. I’m the vampire, but you probably knew that.” The new face looks at him with a tilted gaze as if he was something so peculiar. “Can you please… cover yourself.”

Instead, the strange werewolf approached him much to Seungcheol’s discontent. “Your mother said he was Choi clan…”

“You’ve been in contact with my mother? How long have you been on this land Jisoo?”

“For a week,” Jisoo scrunches his eyebrows when the vampire continues to refuse to look at him out of sheer embarrassment. “Look me in the eye.”

Awkwardly, Seungcheol shifts his eyes to meet his unsure of what was going on. There’s a good amount of shock on Jisoo’s face and the vampire feels incredibly self-conscious.

Jeonghan digs through his pack and changes, giving Jisoo the cloak he was wearing. The two share a silent conversation and Seungcheol doesn’t like not being in the loop.

“You truly mean no harm…” Jisoo straightens, looking incredibly guilty. “But I take it Alpha does not see him like that.”

Jeonghan shakes his head when he intertwined his hand with Seungcheol’s, “she’s kept the more traditional views on vampires.” The other wolf nods his head in understanding, looking a bit guilty. “Jisoo What is it?”

“Nothing. I must go, I am staying at your shed for the time being.” He rushes out before walking through the trees in the direction of the homestay.

Jisoo was not telling him something. But maybe it could wait.

 

*

 

Except his mother and Jisoo knew. Jisoo had come with a messenger falcon. And that it took flight five days ago with the intent to “save Jeonghan from a spell a Choi Clan member has on him.”

 

 

 * * *

 

 

Nothing could have prepared them for what was to happen. Call it a mother’s intuition when she wakes up in the dead of night, not able to pick up her son’s scent anywhere. Usually, he’d be back home from his nightly escapades with his lover already and she knows for a fact that he would not risk staying over tonight since they had an early day the following morning. Except she just couldn’t pick anything.

Awake and alert, she races out of the small room she was given and rushes out of the abode. Looking left and right she sees no trace of her son.

A figure makes its way through the field and she would have released a sigh of relief if only it were her son. But the scent is all too familiar.

“You’re the vampire defiling my son?”

Seungcheol stops abruptly when he finally makes his way through the thick stalks. He can definitely see the similarities between the mother and son. “I’m going to say yes because I do not know how to answer that.”

When the moon comes out of hiding from behind the clouds, the light shining in his eyes. The mother had to take a step back with what she saw. “Where’s Jeonghan?”

The look of confusion on the vampire’s face does not ease the mother’s heart. “I came here because he did not show up by the river. I was worried that he was sick.”

“He was not in the shed…” She barely breathes out before running towards the owner’s house. Picking up the nightgown she trudges through the darkness straight towards the front door where there is a glimpse of light from the window. Seungcheol is right behind her but only skids to a halt right before entering the doorway. He can’t enter without being invited in.

His heart beats faster, faster than he could ever remember it beating, not even when he was mortal. He tries to see what’s going on but to no avail, he’s unable to see or hear anything.

 

The alpha Yoon walks into the house unannounced on high alert. Storming into the living area, she sees two men discussing with one another.

“Who are you?”

“We are here to distribute Master Lennard’s possessions. He has passed, so we are going to be distributing things according to his will,” They inform her, “You must be the servant’s mother, you’ll be sent to the village over.”

“Where is my son?” she demands, shocking both men. No heathen has ever dared speak to them like that.

“Know your place,” The two men move towards her.

“Tell me!” She screams, animalistic instincts surging out of her. Her eyes go a bright gold and her canines protrude. The men stumble back in fear, never seeing something so terrifying. “Where is my son!”

Both try to reach for their rifles but her reflexes are much faster as she swipes at their outstretched arms, scratching them.

“Tell me or I swear on your life, I will kill you!”

“We- We don’t know! His owner! Your owner! He sold him to a German man!”

German? Germany? A part of her crumbles inside knowing exactly how far away her son was being taken. Without a shred of hesitation, she plunges both her hands in the men’s chests, ripping their hearts out, not giving a damn about the mess.

Her son, the packs beta, their future alpha’s second, her daughter’s brother, taken further away from her.

“He’s just a child…” mumbles, stumbling away from the mess she made. Shredding herself of her shawl she runs out of the house. With everything in her, she runs past the fields and rows of crops and cattle straight towards the edge of the jungle. Leaping over fallen trees she shifts for the first time in years and lets out a howl before she begins her search.

Jeonghan was twenty-two when he was taken away from his family once more.

 

* * *

 

“The train departed last night,” Jisoo jogs into Seungcheol’s home, towards the basement.

“I should have heard it, I should have known, I should have killed that godforsaken owner years ago,” Seungcheol punches the cinderblock wall.

The three of them had been brainstorming of possibilities of getting Jeonghan back. Granted, a majority of them were about how to find the missing wolf. The chance of Seungcheol being able to run to Germany is high. But that’s where everything became messy. Even if he were able to find out what stop they had taken Jeonghan to, he’d have to search far and wide for the next transportation is completely unknown. And if he did that, he’d only be able to travel eight hours at a time for he could not touch the light of day.

“The most probable location is Germany is Munich or Berlin,” Jeonghan’s mother exclaims tiredly as she looks at the map, “But Germany is quite large…”

“There is no question here. I will go to Germany. I will search every inch of the land until I find him,” Seungcheol declares pacing around. “Will you two be joining me on the journey?”

“I must stay here,” Jisoo says, “The pack is two full moons away, I must remain here in case of a sudden letter or if they arrive early. It would not look good if they arrive and I am empty-handed.”

“Please…” The elder Yoon takes Seungcheol’s hand, voice desperate, find Jeonghan.”

 

* 

 

The moment the sun disappears from the horizon, Seungcheol takes off.

 

 

 * * *

 

 

“Are you ready men!”

Jeonghan swallows hard as he stands up straight, rifle in one hand. Pushing back the memory of being grabbed in the middle of the night by men he did not recognize, being made unconscious and waking up to be in this new land only to be forced into a war in which he has no part of.

It did not take long to figure out what had happened. His owner had been sick last he heard. If his owner had died that meant that Jeonghan was left without one. He’s met many people in the war, foreigners and people seen as heathens, taking someone’s place in the war because they refuse to be drafted.

He’s a pawn. They are pawns in a game of war.

He’s nearing two months being away from his mother. Away from his love. He’d only wish to see them again. Jeonghan knew; his hopes are futile.

The Generals had put the non-Caucasians in the front line, because to them, their lives are lesser than those of white men.

His brigade had been walking and traveling for nearly four weeks now. The men never told them where they were heading, but Jeonghan knew. They were heading east. The wolf was well aware he was no longer in Germany.

The werewolf is observant. He’s seen the language change twice from German to two unfamiliar languages. He could only assume he was traveling between territories.

For the time he’s spent as a fill-in for the cowards who refuse to serve, he’s been training to be on the offensive. To shoot when told to shoot and be prepared to duck when bullets are pelted at him. Nothing prepared him to be abruptly thrown in a crossfire.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Seungcheol followed the train tracks to Munich. It took nearly three days to get there with only traveling at night and needing to find a place to hide for when daybreak hit. That was usually the time he’d re-fill his energy.

When he’d take breaks in his journey, he stops at a town a couple hours before sunrise, and watch the town. The vampire would look out for the drunks that stumble home or the sleuths who try to steal. He tried to pick the very worst society had to offer to feed on and take their homes as a rest stop.

He likes to consider this as mutualism. He gets to feed and use someone’s home while getting rid of pests off the streets.

The vampire arrived in Munich and began speaking to the lower population. Usually, the ones who were like him; the ones who were traded and treated like property. They were the ones who knew the most and paid the most attention.

It was hard having to search every centimeter plus a little more of the large city. Trying to find people who could give him some sort of detail of Jeonghan appears to be more difficult then he thought.

It took him nearly five nights to search the entirety of part of the city. And by the time he finally got wind of a lead, it had been nearly two weeks since he arrived.

Seungcheol happened to stumble across a maid sweeping the outside of a home one night. He had approached her in hopes he wouldn’t scare her off. But instead, he was greeted with a pleasant surprise.

“A witch…” He had said the moment he laid eyes on her.

“You obtained that knowledge from just a glance Vampire?”

“Your necklace was a giveaway,” He gestures to the bulky piece of jewelry that he’s seen variations of. “No time for formalities. Have you seen a-a man? Foreign. Long hair, a tattoo- or… a mark… a-a pack mark behind his ear.”

The woman stops sweeping to get a good look at the other immortal in front of her, “No… but I do know who you are talking about,” This caught Seungcheol’s attention. “I’ve heard from other servants and passing by conversation that some men in the city have volunteered their servants and slaves in their place in the war. I felt the presence of a wolf in town for a couple of days, it was strong but he himself was weak and restrained. Then it was gone about three days ago.”

Panicked, he received more information about this war and bid the witch goodbye only getting a name in return. Roa. She had told him to remember that name.

 

He followed the path of destruction. Literally. Seungcheol knows he’s close. The firewood has been becoming more and more recent and although the footprints are faded, they are still detectable.

But something seemed too familiar.

Looking up at the night sky, he tries to find the brightest star and from there he runs. Runs to a path that he’s taken before.

Skidding to a stop, he sees the train tracks that he’s followed. His eyes brighten under the moonlight. They’re heading towards Romania; back to where it all began.

 

Seungcheol is motivated. The familiar trees and grass he passed through weeks ago to find Jeonghan and now he’s back, he can almost feel the nostalgia. After almost two months of non-stop searching, he’s almost located his love. There’s a bit of irony behind the whole situation. He had searched far and wide to find his lost wolf and yet where he’s going to be reunited with his is back where it all started. That is until his ears pick up on the sound of gunshots, kilometers away from him.

A sense of urgency floods his body. Looking straight ahead where he hears weapons being fired he looks to the other side, where the sky is beginning to look purple. He had less than an hour to return back to the safety of his home.

With one last burst of energy, he runs to the fields that are in the opposite direction of his house where Joshua and Jeonghan’s mother is waiting.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jisoo’s the first to sense it. A split second later, Jeonghan’s mother is up as well. The sun is barely peeking through the windows the house, but immediately the two run to shut every sliver of light that can bleed through. Both of them can smell him. But it’s not just him, there’s an overwhelming scent of copper.

It dawns on the both of them as to what’s going on, Joshua is quick the grab the closest tarp to him which happens to be a blanket and runs outside. There he sees a figure running towards them, not as fast as he usually is but fast enough and Joshua meets him halfway, trying his best to shield him from the rays of the sun.

Seungcheol is literally smoking as he falls into the house. Jeonghan’s mother quickly shuts the door and turns on some gas lamps. The vampire they haven’t seen in so long is panting before them, blisters all over his body from the heat of the sun and clothes stained red. That’s when the wolves eyes travel to the body that stumbled in with Seungcheol.

“Oh my god!” Jeonghan’s mother cries at the state of her son. Quickly, Joshua drags the almost lifeless body onto the couch, bringing some gas lamps closer to get a better look at the lost wolf.

Two large patches of blood are bleeding through his shirt, one in the abdomen area and one in his shoulder.

“Why- why isn’t he healing!” The alpha shrieks, patting Jeonghan’s face. Jeonghan’s a beta, a werewolf, he should be healed by now. Why is he still bleeding?

“The bullets,” Seungcheol coughs, dragging himself over to the couch before collapsing at the base, “They’re silver.” Both wolves can tell that even though the vampire is wounded and can heal at an incredible speed as well, he was being tortured. Being exposed to so much blood… his bloodlust must be through the roof. It’s evident by how much his eyes are dilated. “I tried to- to save him before he got hit… but I was too slow…”

The mother’s entire world shatters once more. Jeonghan’s going to die. The shallow breaths he’s fighting for are going to cease. Unless—

“Jisoo,” he voice is unnaturally calm, “Go to town, and grab herbs, and check if there are any updates on where the rest of the pack is. Now.”

Not one to disobey the alpha, Jisoo squeezes himself through the door so it wasn’t open enough to hit Seungcheol with any unwanted sun.

“Why did you send him—”

“Turn him.”

Seungcheol looks up, away from Jeonghan’s pained face, to see the grim expression of Jeonghan’s mother. Jeonghan’s mother is asking him to do the one thing Seungcheol never would want to do in his life. Making Jeonghan immortal. It’s a lonely life. It’s like hell.

“I can’t do it. I refuse to do it to him,” Seungcheol pets his hair, hands shaking, another choked sob escapes his lips as he feels more blood escape. It smelt so good, so tempting. But he’d never allow Jeonghan to go through the pain; the trauma.

“Choi look at me,” Jeonghan’s mother grabs the vampire’s chin, forcing him to lock eyes with each other, “My son is supposed to live at least four-hundred years,” her voice wavers, eyes turning a spectacular shade of gold, “I am not losing his lifetime because of some war he was forced to partake in by these Caucasians because they are cowardly.”

“Listen to me Alpha, this is an eternity of loneliness you are asking me to give him,” he heaves cradling his lover’s head closer to him, “He’ll be an outcast. No pack will take him, no vampire will accept him.”

“And no vampire will accept you once they find out my son has imprinted you!”

The words struck him hard.

She had discovered about it the night she met Seungcheol. One look into his eyes and she saw it. She could almost see Jeonghan through his eyes that’s how deep of an impression her son had made. “Imprinted or not; I’ve always been alone.”

He can’t do it. He can’t lose him. Not when he just found him.

Placing a chaste kiss on his forehead, he lets a few more tears slip out, whispering into his skin, “Please forgive me.” As he allows his fangs to elongate.

 With much reluctance, he pierces the skin in the junction of Jeonghan’s neck, draining him of blood. For a moment he stays still, relishing in the taste and the new sensation from the blood of a werewolf. Quickly snapping himself out of it, he pulls away fast and bites at his own wrist, and puts it against Jeonghan mouth, allowing drops of his own blood to fall into his mouth.

After seconds of holding their breath, Jeonghan’s face relaxes and his breath evens out.

Cradling Jeonghan’s head against his chest, Seungcheol tries to take a deep breath. “I’m so sorry…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

If she could retract absolutely everything she had said against Seungcheol, she’d do it in a heartbeat. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever imagined that. But she owes him everything. All Seungcheol wanted for Jeonghan was the best, even if her son wasn’t going to live on with him for eternity. He just wanted Jeonghan to experience life, love, and normalcy.

But in her selfish ways, she wanted to keep Jeonghan. She wasn’t ready to let go of him. Even though it was obvious Seungcheol would have done everything in his power to save him, he was prepared to let him go just so Jeonghan wouldn’t suffer. 

She stares at her son’s peaceful face. Seungcheol had placed him inside his bedroom on his bed so when he was ready to wake – if he were to wake – he’d be comfortable and somewhere familiar.

Turning Jeonghan was a big risk. There has not been an account of a werewolf turned vampire before so nobody really knows what exactly will happen. They just will have to wait.

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took a lot of aspects from TVD, Buffy, Twilight, etc. Woohoo! SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!


End file.
